The Returning of Juliet
by JulietVanHeusen
Summary: Summary:It's parody of Wizards vs Everything.Gorog wants the moral compass to escape Juliet ,but he broke the deal.Read the story to find out what had happened.


's Returning.

The siblings walked in to Gorog's lair that was empty just cages with him's slaves.

"Justin!"A female voice shouted behind them.

"What?"Justin turned to him's little sister.

"I didn't said anything."Alex said innocently.

"I can't believe even on the edge of death you are still making pranks with me."Justin said mad.

"Justin!'The same female voice shouted again

"Nice try I am not falling for this again."Justin turned to Alex once again.

"What the hell you are talking about?"Alex was very confues.

"Oh just turn around!'The female voice shouted once again.

The three siblings turned around as they were asked to.

Justin grinned.'Juliet!"He saw him's love locked in a cage and walked to it as he held her hands.

Gorog walked in."I see you found you'r friend."

"Let her out!"Justin turned him's head to him still holding tight her hands.

"I will only if you give me the moral compass."Gorog stepped closer to Justin."Do we have a deal?"

"Forget it Gorog he'll never give you the moral compass!"Juliet said to him with louder voice.

"Deal."Justin agreed.

"Justin?"Juliet couldn't believe this.

He turned to her."I found you and I'm doing everything for you to come back."

Juliet sighed."Fine."

"I will be back soon for you."Justin let her hands and walked to him's brother and sister.

"Justin,"Juliet just wasnted to tell him last thing before he disappear turned to her."I love you,"

"I love you too."He smiled warm at her and turned to Gorog."We will go now to take the moral compass for you."

"Justin!"Alex was angry to him.

"Relax I got it."The siblings walked out after Justin waved for goodbye at Juliet.

In front of the garden angels's office.

"So the plan is we take the moral compass ,he let Juliet out I'll take her out and then I'll come back to help you to get back the moral compass."Justin explained at them.

"Fine but I am helping you just because you helped me with Juliet it's my friend and I like her,"Alex said.

They walked in."Guys were are you I can't find you?"Max yelled.

"Stay there!"Alex knew that if he comes he'll mess up walked in to the office."I'll distract them."

"Hey look everybody it's Alex Russo!"One of the angles pointed at Alex.

Justin saw that the place where the moral compass was when he last saw it was empty."Hey where is the compass did Gorog stall again?"

"Oh no it's in Rosie's cabinet."

"Can I see her?"Justin asked.

"You are not going to steal it again aren't you?"Angels asked.

"No I just want to see Rosie."He acted innocently.

"Room 3 on the left side."The angel pointed.

Justin went to Rosie's cabinet and walked in."Hi Rosie."

"Oh Justin hi!"She hugged her ex."What you are doing here?"

"Can I borrow the moral compass for few hours?"

"No but why?"Rosie asked.

"Well see I need it to have my ex girlfriend again please!"Justin begged her.

"That it's other good reason why you can't borrow it."She smiled.

Justin saw the compass."Then I am not going to borrow it."He took fast the compass and disappeared.

"Come back with our compass!"Rosie shouted so loud that even Alex heard opened the window and flow away.

"Thanks for the talk bye!"Alex ran out from the door ,took Max and they both appeared in front of Gorog's lair."Yay you have the compass!"Alex clapped with hands."But how are you going to take out Juliet?"

"Easy ,when he let her out we will use the spell for smoke and we will fast run out."

"What is that spell does it make you want to smoke or something?Or it turns you in to smoke."Max like always didn't know what was going on.

"No it's a spell that makes smoke."Alex opened the door."Gorog we have you'r compass."

Justin gave it to him."Now let my girlfriend out!"

"Wow that was usually go on a date with the girl then she dumps him."Max couldn't remember Juliet.

Gorog took the compass and turned in to good to eveil."Now that you are here it's time for the real was just a lie that Juliet helped me with.I am not letting her go."

"I am sorry guys I didn't know that this was the real plan."Juliet apologized

"Then I am."No one could prank Justin like this especially when was about him's waved him's wand at Juliet cage ,but nothing.

"And I am letting her go too."Alex and Justin waved them's wands at her cage and it disappeared.

Juliet grinned and ran to both hugged."Alex the smoke spell."He whispered.

"Oh yeah."Alex waved her wand."Smoke."The smoke appeared.

"Really just like that?"Juliet asked.

"Now run."Justin and Juliet ran to the door but they were stopped.

"Who the hell is she?"Rosie asked with a lot of jealousy in her voice.

"Ummm she the hell is Juliet."Juliet answered.

".I want back the compass."She said angry,

"Right there."Justin pointed at the smoke and when Rosie moved they ran out through the hugged tight and tried to come back for Alex ,Max and the compass.

The door locked they tried to open it few times but it was useless.

"I am really sorry Justin,"Juliet felt horrible fro this.

"I got the compass!"Alex screamed from inside.

"I'm sure that they'll be ok.I love you!"

"I love you too!"They kissed."I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too."Justin hugged her so tight that she couldn't breath.

"Justin I can't breath!"

"But you are vampire you don't have to breath."Justin noted..

"Sometimes...soulfull vampires...have to... when they are so exited to see them's love again!"She wrapped hands around him's neck."But what we should do about Alex and Max and the compass?"

"We will come back for them -one of the garden angels is there."He let her go of the hug."Everything will be fine."

"Justin I am so sorry.I souldn't never let you give him the moral compass I feel terrible for that."This time Juliet was speaking the truth.

"Now let's go home."Justin waved him's wand and they were in the Russo's living room."So mom and dad are out of town so there isn't no problam to stay here if you want."

"Thank you."Juliet smiled warmly.

"You know I think that we should catch up ,with a movie ,or a dinner ,or to explain how all this a movie and dinner."

"You think of movie and dinner when you'r sister it's in Gorog's lair?"Juliet asked.

"I told you we will come back for them tomorrow."

At the next afternoon Justin and Juliet arrived at Gorog's lair.

Gorog noticed that somebody it's in him's lair so he turned around."I see that I have a visitors."

"We came back for Alex ,Max and the moral compass."Juliet said with shakin voice.

"That wasn't part of the deal."Gorog said.

"No the deal was I give you the moral compass and you let Juliet ,but since you broke the deal with me ,I am going to break it give us back the compass!"Justin pointed with him's wand at him.

"You two are so sweet ,you think that you can beat army come out!"Gorog shouted and him's army of wizard world's people came in."And the most powerfull angel turned bad again it's a great day."

Juliet stepped few steps closer."Well then while you are waisting you'r time to fight with you'r army I am taking the compass."Juliet went to the compas and tried to take it but Rosie stopped her,

"Army what are you waiting for?"Gorog said as the army started to fight with Justin.

Juliet treid to take the moral compass once again ,but Rosie was stronger."Seriously?Don't do it becouse you maybe don't like me you are garden angel!"

"Not anymore and any of Justin's girlgriends are mine enemys"Rosie took the compass and pushed Juliet on the ground.

Juliet stand up."I promise you if you give me the compass I'll break up with Justin so you two can first the compass."

"Ok."The angel smiled and gave her the compass.

"Ha ha loser!"Juliet ran out to the place that Gorog keeped him's slaves while she was changing the compass from bad to she found Alex and Max's."Alex Max!"

"Juliet!"Alex jumped from happyness."The keys are on the ground.

Juliet bend and took the keys."How did they got there?"She stand up.

"Well they were on a chair and I though if we pulled it closer few more inches we can take the keys but I made the wrong spell and the chair I tried other spell but the keys fall on the ground."Max explained.

Juliet unlocked the cage.

"Thank you!"Alex hugged her as she walked out.

"From where I know you?I think I saw you before but you wasn't that young."Max stepped out.

"Max I am Juliet."Juliet remembered him.

"Ohhh now I know from where I know you nice to meet you Juliet Kapuleti."Max reached her hand for hand shak.e.

She turned to the female wizard."We should go and help Justin.."

"Yeah the angels are losing them's powers so it will be easy."The wizard and the vampire ran in the next room.

"Come bacj for our handshake or I'll go to you!Nah I am going ot you."Max walked to the next room.

"Before I die I must do something."He took a knife that was near him and gored Juliet with it."Bye bye ex vampire."

"Gorog!"Juliet felt bleeding on the ground.

"Why you did this?"Justin knelt to the ground next to her ,but no answear Gorog alredy lost him's powers so he was just laying on the 's sigh came back to him's barely breathing girlfriend."Juliet pleace say something."He held her arms.

"Justin you remember what I told you yesterday that I can't breath?And now that Gorog gored me and I'm bleeding well this is becouse I am not vampire anymore."Juliet was strocking him's face with her left hand.

"How?"Justin whispeared.

"I don't have time for it."Juliet hand fell down and she closed her eyes.

"JULIET!"He screamed,.

"Now I remember her,"Max said.

"Max now it's not the time for you'r stupid thinks.'Alex knelt to Juliet."Justin I think that we should take her to the and dad said that they'll come back today so I think that they might be home."

"Ok help me I'll take her head you take her legs."

"Ok."Alex held Juliet's fett while Justin was holding her standed up."Max can you transport us home?"

"Ok."Max waved him's wand and they were at the lair.

Justin and Alex slowly ;layed Juliet on the red couch,"I'll go for dad."Alex ran upstairs."Dad hi!"

"Hi Alex."Her dad turned to see him's only doughter and hugged her.

"I need you'r help!"Alex held him's hand and they both ran downstairs quickly.

"Alex if you broke other lamp or you again opened black whole..."Jerry said as Alex opened the lair door."What is she doing here?And what is the moral compass doing here?"

"Well you know that Alex Gorog wanted to open a portal to the wizard world becouse him's lair was in the same we could espace we went to him's lair and Juliet was locked In a wanted the moral compass for her so I gave it to him and when I escaped Juliet becouse he didn't I took back the he gored her with a knife and she isn't a vampire anymore."Justin explained.

"Maybe if vampire bite her again she'll be there any vampire near?"Jerry sat down near to Justin.

"No no dad no."Justin looked at him.

"Why?"

"The only vampires on Waverly place and on the whole Manhatan iland are her parents."Alex said.

"Maybe if we inplant her vampire blood."Jerry said.

"I'll go."Alex ran out the lair and then the Waverly Sub walked few inches down the Late Nite Bite and walked in as she tried to don't hit the ciling."Cindy hi."

"Honey Oprah is here!"Cindy called her husband.

"Hi Oprah!"Alucard came from the kitched.

Everybody in the resturant looked around to see "Oprah" but it was just Alex."Ha ha ha it's just me people"Alex loughed."That's never enough funny ha ha ha."

"What are you doing here?"Msr. Van Heusen asked.

"Well I am working in a wizard world's magazine center.I just got an ofert for 's charity and price in you give me 500 ml. you'll get every week free blood."Alex lied.

"Deal."Cindy took out sprincovka from the pocket of her jeans and gored Msr, Van took more then 500 ml.-2 l."I think you are taking more."

"No just you;r blood it's slowly moving."Alex hide her face ,cuz she was she took it out."Ok thanks bye."She fast ran out.

In the lair."Guys I got the blood!"Alex gave the blood she removed in an inplanting machine they got when they were little becouse of inplant it in Juliet and Justin and Juliet continued to for the ending just I got a new story idea-The Clique and W.O.W.P. story soon coming.

"

"


End file.
